


New Buddy

by kingkoblih



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: A prompt from the tumblr user @lizardcool17:Michele was cursed and turned into a cat and while searching for Sara he is found by Emil who takes him home. (Who knows Maybe Emil can brake the curse)





	New Buddy

When Emil found the cat on his porch, it was a terrible thunderstorm outside and he was just coming home from his skating practice. The cat was absolutely soaked, shook from the cold and so malnurished Emil couldn’t just leave it standing there. He knew his landlord wouldn’t happy about a pet in yet another apartment, but, oh well, this would be just for the night before Emil could find the kitty a better place.

He ended up with all four limbs scratched and the cat didn’t even let him dry it up. When Emil got down on the floor, he could see the two giant shiny eyes under the sofa, the cat was scared to death and it broke his heart.

“Just hang in there, buddy... I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise. Let’s get you something to eat first,” he spoke quietly, not to scare the cat too much, and disappeared from the apartment for a few minutes. He knocked on the neighbour’s door. She had four cats in her little flat and Emil kindly asked her for some cat food and some tips. She offered to take the cat in and take care of it, but Emil refused, it was too scared and he wasn’t sure if he himself would survive another attempt to catch it in his bare hands. The lady gladly gave him a few cans of cat food and a little bed that Emil promised to give back as soon as possible.

It’d been two hours and the bowl with cat food was still full. The cat didn’t want to get out from its safe spot and Emil was getting nervous. He didn’t dare to turn the TV on, he just sat in the living room playing mobile games, waiting for the cat to at least meow. But no, it was still down there, staring at Emil from under the sofa, scared to death.

“You know what, buddy, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything,” Emil finally sighed and walked to the kitchen. He was hungry and it was time for dinner. As soon as the smell of the bolognese sauce swirled through the apartment, Emil heard a quiet meow behind him. He almost flew up to the ceiling, he wasn’t used to having a company. But he laughed quietly and kneeled down.

“What’s up, buddy?”

The cat meowed again, the big eyes glued on Emil’s face. It was finally dry, but still looked pretty terrible. Emil realized it probably came because of the smell of his dinner.

“Listen, buddy, I don’t know if you can even eat that, why don’t you eat from your bowl there?” he pointed towards the bowl, still full, in the middle of the living room. “It’s yummy and good for you.”

The cat meowed again, however, not willing to move. And, so, with a sigh, Emil gave up. He couldn’t say no to those beautiful eyes and he knew the cat needed to eat  _something_. He put half of his meaty pasta sauce in another bowl and set it on the floor. The cat immediately jumped to it and started eating. Loudly. Emil had to laugh at that, for the first time he wouldn’t be the messiest eater in the flat.

The next day he took the cat to the vet, just to make sure everything was fine. He was told the cat was a [havana brown](https://www.google.cz/search?q=brown+cat&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwigxI3yr-PTAhVC1ywKHVwhCckQ_AUIBigB&biw=1366&bih=638#tbm=isch&q=havana+brown+cat) cat and, surprise surprise, it was a boy! Needless to say, he ended up scratched pretty badly again, the cat absolutely hated being touched or carried and he kept meowing and screaming the whole time the vet was examining him. Emil even got a few tips as of what food to give him and, on the way home, he immediately bought everything the vet recommended, including toys and new bowls.

Another six months later, Emil came home from a practice. He was smiling because he knew he wasn’t coming to an empty flat. As much as he planned to give the cat, which he now called simply Buddy, away, he couldn’t really do it. They became sort of best friends and he was sure it’d break his heart to give him away now. Buddy was a very talkative cat and Emil enjoyed how it seemed as if he understood his human friend. They talked to each other quite often.

“How have you been today?” he kneeled down and rubbed Buddy’s head. The little brown creature leaned into the touch and meowed back.

It took whole two months before Emil was able to pet Buddy for the first time like this. He still hated to be picked up, but, when he wanted to, he came for a belly rub or a back scratch. He never knocked things off the flat surfaces, except for when Emil didn’t pay attention to him for too long. He still refused to eat cat food, though. Emil’s friends found it gross, but Emil cooked for his cat almost every day and Buddy ate with him at the table. Or, well, on the table. He refused to eat on the floor. Emil didn’t know why, but he thought it had something to do with his past, maybe he was traumatized from something he lived through with his previous owner. He didn’t ask, he just enjoyed the cat rubbing against his feet every time he was fed properly.

A few days later Emil came back home in the middle of the night. It was a weird night that night. There was a thunderstorm outside and Emil was soaking wet. He didn’t even use the umbrella he was holding in his hand the whole time. He jumped into a shower without really greeting Buddy, who ended up sitting at the bathroom door, meowing the whole time until Emil finally opened it.

“Hey, boy,” Emil finally rubbed behind the brown fluffball’s ear, he looked sad and his eyes were red. He was crying and, for some obscure reason, he didn’t want his cat to see him like that. Buddy started meowing like crazy, though. He was trying to hold onto Emil’s hand, but the human was too sad and too tired to play. He filled Buddy’s bowl with water and headed right into bed.

What a surprise it was when the brown cat suddenly jumped on top of the bed! Buddy never even walked inside Emil’s room, it was as if he was afraid of that place. But, then again, he was a weird cat anyway. Every morning he looked away and refused to walk anywhere near Emil until he changed into some clothes. As if his sleeping shorts repelled him. They were close, but never so close that they’d have cuddling sessions. Buddy never sat on his lap when Emil watched TV, he always sat next to him on the couch and their contact, though always loving and sincere, was seldom. And now the cat was cuddling to Emil, trying to get under his arm.

“What’s wrong, Buddy?” Emil asked, wiping his face to get rid of the bitter tears. Another meow was his answer. Buddy was staring at him and Emil would swear there was sadness in his eyes. He sighed.

“Yeah, he dumped me…” he muttered and finally gave the cat the desired back rub. Emil didn’t even try to smile again, he sobbed and started crying again. “He didn’t even come, Buddy,” he wept. “He just sent me a stupid text, I was really looking forward to the dinner,” he sobbed again and hid his face into the pillow. Buddy didn’t meow this time, he just snuggled up next to his human friend and stayed there, his paws on top of Emil’s giant hand, until he calmed down again.

When he finally opened his eyes again, he felt way better. Despite the red, puffy eyes, he smiled and rubbed Buddy’s head gently. “Listen, you seem kinda cuddly today. Can I give you a little snuggle?” he asked, waiting patiently for the response. It was silly. He knew it was silly, but he really felt like his cat understood everything he said. After a quiet meow, Emil gently picked the cat up and placed him on his chest, hugging him carefully. And Buddy didn’t seem to mind it at all.

“You know, sometimes I feel you’re the only boy who deserves me,” Emil joked. “I think I’ll give up on boys and stay with you, what do you say?” he chuckled as the cat nuzzled his head against his beard. “You’re the sweetest boy, aren’t you?” Emil was, once again, beginning to speak to his cat as if he was a baby, but he didn’t mind this time. He was glad this little creature decided to share his life with him. He grabbed the little brown head and placed a light kiss on top of Buddy’s nose. “You’re my favourite boy, Buddy, remember that. I’m glad you’re here with me,” he whispered and, with a smile, let the cat lick his nose. That night he fell asleep with the brown cat next to him in the bed. It was the first time Buddy was willing to stay with him, so he decided not to push him away and let him use his cat bed. Maybe, the next day, he’d try to move his cat bed into the bedroom so that they could sleep together more often.

He opened his eyes the next morning, being a bit grumpy. What was that ungodly noise? His eardrums were vibrating from the sound of loud snoring. He looked at the night table, it was 5 am. Not even Emil woke up this early! What the hell was that? He turned around in the bed and…

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!” Emil screamed and jumped right out of bed. The person that had been sleeping next to him for god-knew-how-long jumped up, too, sleepily rushing right into the wall and falling on the carpet. Emil was shaking all over his body, he quickly ran around the bed to the other side of the room to see who was the sudden intruder.

“M-Michele…. Crispino?” he whispered. He couldn’t believe it. His biggest figure skating idol was laying on his carpet, butt naked.

“B-But how… What are you doing here?! You’ve been lost for the past year! A-And you don’t even know me I mean… How did you get in here!” Emil quickly turned around and covered his face. Oh no, this had to be a bad dream. A very, very bad dream. And where was Buddy? That guy was sleeping on his side of the bed. He looked down and the cat bed was empty. Great, he probably scared him off.

He heard shifting behind him and slowly turned around. Michele, the Italian with a beautiful olive skin and silky brown hair was now on his feet, wrapped into the blanket from Emil’s bed.

“I’m not a cat,” he stated in a quiet voice. It took Emil a while to comprehend what he’d just heard.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. What are you doing here?”

“N-No, you don’t understand, I was a cat, I…” he pointed at the bed. “I slept there, with you, as a cat, you were crying and…” he sat down. It was hard to tell who was more confused in the room.

“You are confused, Michele, I… What are you doing here, really?”

“I was your cat, Emil!” Michele almost yelled. Emil had to admit that that sounded like his cat. It was funny, but he also scolded himself in his head, it was not possible.

“That’s not possible, you were missing for-“

“For over a year! And for the past six months I’ve been living with you, you brought me home and you took me to a vet and then you let me live here!”

Emil sighed. This wasn’t normal, but there was something in Michele’s words, in his eyes…

“Listen,” Michele leaned towards Emil more, looking right in his eyes. “The first thing I ate here was a bowl of your bologna sauce. I got into the fridge at night and ate the rest of it you wanted to eat for lunch the next day, you were mad, but you didn’t scold me because you thought I would be scared of you forever,” he described the first two days of Buddy living in Emil’s house perfectly. Oh god… So it was true…?

Emil stood there, his face suddenly turning red. Way more red than it ever turned in his life. He looked away, unable to look in Michele’s eyes.

“What?” the Italian asked.

“I was… telling you about how much I missed Michele and… that I had a crush on him… And… Oh my god…” Emil covered his face and left the bedroom. Michele blushed too, remembering that warm evening when they were sitting at the TV and Emil spontaneously started telling his cat what all he’d love to do with the idol of his and how sad he was he would probably never meet him in person, especially when he went missing.

A loud thump threw Michele back into reality, Emil was coming back, determination in his eyes.

“Fuck it, if it really is just a weird dream, I’ve got nothing to lose,” he muttered and pushed Michele right on the bed, connecting their lips into a warm, loving kiss.

 

 


End file.
